


Lock the Door

by Wrenlet



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-23
Updated: 2003-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenlet/pseuds/Wrenlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone at last. (Post-script to episode 314.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock the Door

They were still laughing when they stumbled off the elevator, thumping together against the loft door as Brian fumbled for his keys.

"Did you _see_ who Emmett ran off with?? Oh my God, I don't think even he can take all three of them...."

"More power to him!" The door finally slid open, and Brian saluted Justin with his half-empty champagne bottle and waved him into the loft. "The sooner he moves on, the better. Nothing like a good hard fuck--" He leered. "--or three, to chase the blues away."

Justin laughed again, catching the elbow-edge of his lover's shirt and tugging him in after. "Typical Brian Logic. Do you write these pearls of wisdom down anywhere, or just make them up as you go?"

"Make 'em up. They're all bullshit anyway." Brian slid the door shut and pressed Justin up against it, leaning heavily into him, knees and hips and bellies together. "You should know that by now."

"Uh-huh, I...." Justin's voice trailed to silence as he registered the muffled thunk just left of his shoulder. "Brian? Did you just...?"

"Did I what?" He buried his face in Justin's neck, inhaling deeply and licking at pale, slightly sweaty skin. His arm was long enough to reach, even occupied as he was, but the tiny switch was stiff from disuse. So messing around with it took enough time that Justin -- despite Brian's efforts at distraction -- noticed what he was doing.

"Brian. You never turn off the 'com."

"I never bolt the door, either." And he didn't; usually he had an open-door policy, walk in and join in or fuck off. Or he locked it, which only kept out the tricks. Every other damned person in his life had a key. Brian lifted his head and stepped back; Justin really was fucking adorable like this, blond hair tousled, lips kiss-swollen, cheek and neck faintly reddened by the scratch of Brian's unshaven face. Blue eyes utterly, utterly confused.

"I... know." Justin was giving him the look, the nod-and-back-away-slowly look you give crazy people and stray dogs, but he didn't resist Brian's hand as it trailed down his arm and slowly tugged him into the room. "What if... Debbie comes over? Or Lindsay might need something... or, y'know, Michael...."

"Fuck 'em. They can't have you."

Justin's eyebrows knit together. Just. Fucking. Adorable. "They wouldn't be looking for me."

Brian suppressed his eyeroll with a supreme effort of will. Justin wasn't getting it, and... he felt the urge to explain. Sortof. Which was something else he never did. He tugged on Justin's arm again, pulling him forward into a loose and -- whoops -- vaguely wet hug as the bottle he'd forgotten sloshed on his jacket, and he shut Justin up with a kiss. "I. Know. But they can take every other fucking thing I have, and they do, and they _will_... just not you." Adorable and... mmmm, tasty. "Not now." Good enough to eat. "The world can turn without us for one damned night."

The blond's eyes widened, and the corners of his lips twitched upwards as he visibly considered and discarded any number of witty, sarcastic, Brian-esque things to say to that. Brian tried not to be as visible about holding his breath. Then he slowly nodded, once, and settled for a soft, understanding, "Oh."

"Yeah. 'Oh.'" Brian smiled -- a real one -- and started backing towards the bedroom, arm still tugging at Justin's, hips swaying suggestively. "So c'mon." C'mon, Sunshine. This is what we've got... so we'll make the most of it.


End file.
